The Problems Keep Coming
by blondenerd
Summary: Sequel to A Valentine's Day To Remember. Raven is now pregnant and Beast Boy wants to marry her. Now everything is perfect... right.
1. Stone Cold

**Thanxs to all the idea for the sequel to A Valentine's Day To Remember. So lets review what happened for those who did not read the other story.**

**It was Valentines Day and Beast Boy wishes to tell Raven about how much he loves her. When he does, she and him go out on a date. They end the date with a passionate kiss that takes their relationship to a maximum. After Raven talks with Starfire, she is afraid of losing Beast Boy's love. So when he comes around to her room, she tells him that she never wants to lose him and he feels the same. After that talk it gets intense, very intense. The next morning, the problems begin. Raven forgets the evening before and ends up getting hit on the head by something flying about in her tornado she creates. When Beast Boy is in the infirmary, he is accused by Robin of raping her all though he did not. Raven on the other hand has amnesia and doesn't even remember her lover's name. The next night she is hurt because she can't remember and almost commits suicide, before Beast Boy catches her and she falls asleep in his arms. The next day she and Beast Boy are in the infirmary and then she remembers all the things from the day before and everything comes back.**

**I hope this story is better than my last. I'll just leave that up to you.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

3 months after

Ever since the incident that happened that fateful Valentine's Day, Beast Boy and Raven had been very close. Raven had never felt so happy, even though she could not show it. Beast Boy was always thinking up ways to make his true love happy. He wanted Raven in his life forever and knew she wanted the same so he thought that maybe he could make her happier if they were husband and wife.

"Cyborg?' asked Beast Boy while Cyborg was in the garage working on his car. "I have a huge problem."

"What's up, BB?" asked Cyborg as he wiped his hands free of grease from his car.

"Do you think that my relationship with Raven is a strong one?" he asked.

"Well, lets see. You and her have been friends since we met, you've been going out for 3 months; you've kissed and had sex already. I think that it's very strong. Why?" Cyborg answered.

"I was going to plan the most romantic night of her life and then ask her to marry me." smiled the changeling. Cyborg raised his brow and gave him a look as if he had gone a bit too far.

"You sure about this? I mean you've got to give this some thought before you go rushing into marriage." He frowned.

Beast Boy stroked his chin a few times and nodded. "I think that we trust each other enough and as you said before, we know each other well and… you know."

"Well, if your sure, man, go ahead into it. But think a bit more if your really sure about it." Cyborg smiled and finally walked out.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Raven wasn't on top of things that afternoon. She had a major stomachache and could not stand the pain. She had not felt this kind of pain since having sex with Beast Boy. She walked down the stairs and made some tea. Since she had been with Beast Boy, she gained weight and her stomach had grown. Starfire floated up from the couch, hearing Raven groan in pain.

"Raven, are you feeling well?" she asked.

"No. Star, the last time I felt pain like this was when Beast Boy and I had sex. From then on I've felt sick and I have never looked the same." She answered with a long groan.

"Maybe you should see a person of medical assistance." She frowned. "I will go with you." She helped Raven out the door before remembering that she should leave a note. She took a piece of paper and wrote:

_Taking Raven to see a person of Medical assistance will be_

_back soon. _

_-Starfire _

At the hospital, Raven and Starfire waited for a doctor to come out to see them. Raven looked at Starfire and whispered "You don't think I'm… pregnant do you." Starfire bit her lower lip.

"Raven, it is most likely. I—" she was cut off by the doctor calling Raven into the room. Star helped Raven into the room and onto the table.

"What is the problem, Raven?" asked the doctor kindly, holding up his clipboard and pen.

"I have had a really bad pain in my stomach and I have gained weight and my stomach has grown.' She told him as another spark of pain went through her and she yelped.

"If you would come with me, we will run a few tests." He said as he guided her into the next room. Starfire sat back and waited for the doctor and Raven to come back out. She looked over all the items in the office. Scalpels, needles and stethoscopes, she had a look through everything before the doctor came back. Raven returned through the door and sat back on the table.

"Are you all right, friend Raven?" Starfire asked walking back over to Raven.

"I hope." She answered. The 2 girls remained quiet until the doctor came out.

"Raven, I am happy to say the you are pregnant." The doctor announced. Raven and Starfire both gasped and hugged each other.

"I can't believe it! I'm pregnant!" Raven cried. The two girls flew home with Raven excited to tell Beast Boy the news.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled when she got into the tower. Beast Boy was sitting on the couch and as soon as he heard Raven's voice, ran right to her.

"Raven, are you ok? What happened?" he asked as tears began to fall from his worried face.

"I'm fine. And I have some terrific news." She said giving him a hug.

"Well, don't leave me hanging. What is it?" he asked as Robin and Cyborg turned their heads. She whispered the news into his ear. His eyes widened at it, but when she was finished, he stood in the same spot, stone cold.

"What's going on?" ask Robin, getting up from his spot.

"Raven is carrying a child, Robin!" cried Starfire. Robin's mouth dropped as did Cyborg's. This was a shock for everyone.

"We have no room here for a baby!" yelled Robin.

"Then we will just have to make room." Starfire yelled as she flew towards the stairs and out the door. The titans heard a crash from the other room and then a bang and another crash and then an " Ummm. Could someone please assist me?"

"Starfire!" yelled Robin who ran up the stairs.

**R&R pleez.**


	2. Wedding Rings, Nightmares and Visions

**Sorry for making you wait for this chapter. I hope it is good.**

Raven was in her room alone, holding her stomach and thinking.

"A baby? Inside me?" she asked herself. She did not like the thought, but was happy to think that she was soon going to be raising a child of her own. She did not care whether it was a boy or girl or whether it looked like her or Beast Boy.

"Raven? You all right?" came Beast Boy's voice from the hall. He peeked in through the door and gave her a small smile.

"Come in." Raven sighed and stopped rubbing her stomach. Beast Boy slipped through the door and sat on the bed. She leaned over and kissed him. He was surprised at first and fell onto the bed.

"You ok?" he asked. She looked at him sadly and tears began to roll down her cheeks and onto his. "I guess that's a no."

"Oh, Beast Boy!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "I never wanted this to happen! Not now! I can't stand the pain and being sick all the time!"

"Raven, I wish that we had never… I don't know what… I'm sorry." He said in a solemn tone and holding her close. She lay in his arms crying harder and harder.

"I know I should be happy, but I don't know a damn thing about being a mother." She cried.

"It's ok. I am just a nervous and I don't know anything about being a father. I guess we will just have to face the facts that we have a child growing inside of you and we will have to live with it. We can learn about being parents from books and other things." Beast Boy comforted her. "Everything will be fine."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Many months of pain and misery were ahead for Raven and she tried to control her pain by taking drugs and napping often, but the pain was not from the baby, but from the heart. Beast Boy was her true love and they weren't even married, even though in a few short months, there was going to be a new baby to drive the Titans to wits end.

"Ok, Beast Boy." Beast Boy said to himself. "I have to pop the question to Raven now so that we'd have time to plan a wedding before the baby comes." Beast Boy walked down to where Raven was. She was enjoying an apple while the others were off in their own fantasy world of videogames and pizza. Beast Boy walked to Raven and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?" she asked in her normal monotone voice.

"Could you come to the roof with me?" he asked, hiding the box with a ring for his beloved in it. She only nodded and walked up to the roof with her. The moon glistened on the water. The city was reflecting as well, which Raven felt most calming. She felt the pain of her stomach go away.

"Wow. Look at the moon." She smiled. "This reminds me of our first kiss. When we were walking home from the rave and we stopped long enough to have a long, passionate kiss." She smiled and kissed him the same way as before. Long and passionate and full of lust.

"I forgot what that was like." Beast Boy said when they parted.

"Beast Boy, aren't you afraid?" Raven asked with a bit of shake in her voice.

"A bit. But what about?" he smiled.

"Well, about screwing up our child's life." She answered.

"Thanks for that reminder." He frowned, rubbing his neck. "Raven, how much do you love me?"

"So much." She said with a sly look on her face.

"Rae, I have something to ask you." He finally said. He got down on one knee and took her hand. She blushed beyond the point of scarlet since she knew what was coming.

"Will you…marry me?" he asked, taking a bit of time to find his words. He got out the box and showed her the ring, which made her gasp and then scream. She let him put the ring on her finger and took a chance to admire it.

"Yes!" she finally got out and jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"I can't believe it. We are going to get married and have a child!" he said as he put his hands to her stomach to feel his new son or daughter. Raven put her hands over his and made sure he felt the right spot. When he did, he felt a bump against his palm, but did not stir. On the other hand, this was not new to Raven, as she had felt it kick several times. It did sort of hurt though.

"Did you feel that?" Beast Boy asked, his hands not moving away from its place.

"Mm hm." Raven looked at him.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Raven! You can't run!" echoed Beast Boy's voice.

"Well, you are no help to me now!" sobbed Raven, while the pain of her heart grew. She started to run down the stairs, Beast Boy following her. She could not stop crying. But now there was no turning back. She ran too fast and tripped.

"Raven!" screamed Beast Boy as he watched her fall. She fell to the bottom and was found curled up into a ball, her arms covering her face and she let out a scream of straight pain. Beast Boy went to her and held her hand to see if he got any response, which he did not. She suddenly came to life and groaned, "Save… the… baby." Before falling limp.

Beast Boy waited in the hospital for good news that both Raven and the baby survived. The doctor came out sadly.

"Well, is my family ok?" asked Beast Boy.

"I am sorry, but I'm afraid that neither the baby nor your wife survived the impact when she fell down the stairs. My deepest sympathies…"

His voice trailed off before Raven awoke in her bed next to Beast Boy. She felt her face, neck and held her stomach to make sure that the baby was alive too. She let out her tear and a huge cry before her sleeping fiancée awoke.

"Raven. What happened?" asked Beast Boy. Raven fell into arms and cried.

"It was… horrible. I fell down a flight of stairs and both me and the baby died." She sobbed. Beast Boy's eyes widened at her.

"Do you think it was a vision?" he asked franticly.

"I never thought of that. I hope not." She wiped the tears away and fell asleep again. I hope it was just a dream. She thought before falling asleep.

**R&R again pleez.**


	3. Scares, Dolls and More Nightmares

**Sorry to scare some of you in my last chapter, but on with the new chapter.**

Raven and Beast Boy had not said anything to the other Titans about Raven's nightmare. Raven was too afraid to and BB didn't want to bring panic to the rest of the Titans. Ever since then, Raven took an elevator or something that did not involve walking to get to another floor. Also, she did not go out to fight in the city, for she did not have that many months to go before the baby would be born (or killed if the vision came true).

"Raven?" asked Robin while she was reading a book on pregnancy.

"What?" asked Raven, angrily. She was in a mood that was pretty normal, but not for Robin.

"How goes life?" he asked. Since the nightmare, she barely talked to anyone, but Beast Boy.

"Everything is all right. Nothing to talk about and now I just lost my page in my book, so THANKS A LOT." She sounded to annoyed to be bothered so Robin just left.

Beast Boy entered just after Robin had left. He circled the couch and sat next to his fiancée and gave her a smile. She gave him a tiny smile and put down her book.

"You ok?" he asked. Raven frowned and began to play with her hands.

"I guess." She said, her eyes not leaving her hands. Beast Boy began to stoke her hair and just tried to think of something to say.

"You know, we've been thinking so much about your vision, that we haven't even thought about the wedding yet." He finally got out. She stared at him.

"Well, I have given it some thought. Starfire and I are going to look at dresses for my bridesmaids and I. Maybe you should go look at tuxedos for you and the other guys." She suggested.

"Who's even coming to our wedding?" he asked. She took a list on the table.

"Here are just a couple of people." She handed him the list and looked away. He read down the list of names. Some had the names of people with red words beside them:

Robin 

_Cyborg_

_Starfire_

_Bumblebee_

_Aqualad_

_Speedy_

_Mas and Menos_

"I have a couple more, but we don't need to worry about it now.' He said. "I'll think about some more things we will need."

So he let her to her heavy-duty reading. She sat back as another pain jerked her stomach. She groaned but continued to read.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Raven had one-day came home from shopping to see Beast Boy on the couch.

"Robin. We have seen the most perfect dresses for us to wear at the wedding!" Starfire shouted, while Raven carried a heavy bag.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called him taking a few things out.

"Everything cool?" he asked as he ran to the table and stared at her.

"I have something for you." She smiled. She reached down into the bag, ready to pull something out.

"What'd I get?" he asked, excitedly. She lifted up something in a box that Beast Boy snatched from her hand and looked at. But he wasn't so excited to see what was inside it. It was a baby doll that came with many accessories.

"What is this for?" he asked disappointedly. He threw the box back at her.

"Let's just say that they are going to help us." She said with a sheepish smile playing her face.

"You can't be serious." He frowned while Robin and Cyborg were trying to keep themselves from laughing. The only problem was that they weren't doing to well at it.

"This is going to help us learn good parenting techniques. What we will do is everyday for a few hours, work with the dolls in basic parenting and at night, I will se my alarm and we will each take turns taking care of whatever is needed." She told him. "We won't do it for too long. Just long enough for what is ahead."

"We'll make due." He smiled and left quickly.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

That evening, Raven and Beast Boy were in their room playing with the dolls the Raven had gotten them.

"So what exactly are we suppose to do with them?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, for starters, what don't you know about babies?" she stared at the doll in her hands.

"I never learned how to change them." He smiled. She smiled back and took the baby and put it on the floor.

"Just do what I do. I'll go slow so you can follow." She took the diaper off the baby and started to put it back on. Beast Boy just watched, not taking his eyes off her hands.

"And done." She looked at how he did it. "Um, Beast Boy? Can you tell what is wrong with yours." She laughed at his. He had put it on the wrong end and it covered the doll's head. Beast Boy looked shocked at it.

"I don't even know how that happened." He said, quickly pulling it off and blushing. Raven giggled.

"You did it right, just try to put it on the right way." She covered her mouth from laughing.

"Ok." He started to give it another go. He did not take to long before he had finished.

"Very good." She said with a happy smile.

"We will continue later." He said getting up and taking her hand. He lifted her up and kissed her.

"Ya know. You'll be a great dad." She said.

"And you will be the best mom." He commented back.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Raven fell asleep right after dinner, so she could not do anymore parenting stuff with Beast Boy. He didn't feel half bad about it though. She rested on her bed and then felt a jolt of pain. She looked up, but didn't move. She waited until the pain had subsided before crawling over to her spot under the sheets and fell asleep again.

She felt the baby kick at the side of her stomach which sent yet another jolt of pain. She ignored it until it when away and then tried to sleep again.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Raven!" she heard Beast Boy's screams yet again. But this time she was on the edge of a cliff. She was holding her child as the cliffs crumbled and almost made her fall. The tiny baby cried as rocks and dirt flew onto its face.

"Beast Boy! Please help me!" she sobbed. Her fingers began to slip as the rocks began to crumble. Suddenly, the rocks crumbled and she felt herself fall. She screamed as the baby sobbed loudly.

"I've got you!" Beast Boy grasped her wrist. He lifted her and the baby to safety as she sobbed. She got up and hugged him. She kept crying but held her baby close. But then the baby was lifted from her hold, then was dangling from the edge.

"My baby!" Raven screamed ask the baby dropped.

Raven awoke again and gasped. Beast Boy had just entered the room.

"Raven are you ok?" he asked running to her side.

"Beast Boy, I had another nightmare." Raven cried.

"I think that we should talk to someone about the nightmares you've be having." He suggested, before she fell asleep in his arms again.

**You know the drill.**


	4. Revenge, Pizza and Gunshots

**Too busy for words. And an Extreme case of writers block.**

**Chapter 4**

Beast Boy got up the next morning and stared down at Raven. She slept peacefully, baring a small smile as she rested. He smiled, and then he stared at a picture of him and Raven. She barely looked happy as he annoyed her in the corner. Then he remembered that the picture was taken before they fell in love.

He walked to their bathroom and started his shower. Suddenly, he heard Raven wake. She yawned, stretched and got up. She felt her stomach and started to think again.

"I am glad you are still alive." She said to herself. "With all the nightmares I've been having, I thought… never mind."

She walked to the bathroom, only to see Beast Boy. She smiled at him as he got in the shower without noticing her. She smiled to herself.

"Ok. This is your first practical joke on daddy." She whispered to her stomach. "It is called "Flush the Toilet on Daddy while he is in the Shower."

She smiled as she walked over to their toilet and pulled down the handle.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" screamed Beast Boy as he jumped out of the shower. Raven laughed harder and harder. She stopped long enough to take a stare at him. She began to lick her lips, but stared into his eyes.

"Ok. That is where babies come from." she smiled, holding her stomach.

"What was that for?" He asked angrily. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Revenge." She said slyly and kissed him. He leaned into her kiss and smiled. He liked her bottom lip, hoping she would take his advances. She opened her mouth to him and allowed his tongue into her mouth. He remembered every inch from the first time, but didn't care. He wrapped his tongue around hers, making her moan with pleasure, but she pulled away.

"Is everything ok?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"It's just, aren't I already pregnant?" she frowned.

"I can't remember." He said slyly and captured her mouth. She melted in his arms again.

"Don't you have to get ready or something?" she asked, pulling away again.

"All right." He said leaving her to whatever she was doing.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Raven went downstairs and over to the kitchen. No one was around so she raided the fridge. She brought out many varieties of food and sat them at the table. She ate and ate until there was nothing left except for a bone and a pile of scraps.

"You happy now?" she asked her stomach with a smile. Beast Boy came through the doors and over to the kitchen. He took a look in the fridge and stared.

"You ate everything?" he yelled. He turned to the pile on the table.

"Sorry. Eating for two." She excused herself from the table. Beast Boy kept looking, but found nothing. She even ate my tofu. He thought.

"Raven," he called her before she went through the door. "You still hungry?"

"Of course. I am still eating for two." She repeated herself and walked to him. She kissed him, lightly. She then walked away again.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I am not going to a shrink. I mean, nobody would understand a girl like me. I'm not from Earth, you know." She sighed, folding her arms.

"You have a point there." He frowned, stroking his chin. "But maybe, we should talk to the titans about this."

"That may be a bit better." She smiled and walked back over to him. "When they get home, we'll talk."

"Want to go out for pizza. I mean if want anymore alone time before the baby comes." He gave her a charming smile, before taking her hand and giving her a kiss.

"What the heck. Lets go before the others get back." She smiled and then ran outside and flew to the pizza shop.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The two sat down at an empty table and stared into each other's eyes. They were silent for a good long time and waited until a person came out to take their order. Raven and Beast Boy scanned their menus quickly before a waitress came out.

"Hey guys." The waitress said, enthusiastically. "Where are the rest of the titans?"

"Don't have a clue at the sec. But we will have our usual." Raven smiled, handing the menus to the girl. She walked away and the two began to chat.

"How has the baby been?" asked Beast Boy with a worried look on his face.

"Alive. I'm too happy to wake up and feel it kick." She answered. "I hope that, that nightmare was not a vision. I don't want to die and I want to see my baby." Tears began to fill her eyes. She did not want to say anything else or she would surely begin to cry.

"It's ok. I have had nightmares about this before. I was afraid to be alone without a wife or a child in my life." He also felt a lump growing in his throat. The two sat silently until their pizzas came out.

They were only into their first bite before they hear a gunshot. They looked up to see what had happened. A man had been shot from the bank.

"Lets get out of here before we get caught." One of the robbers said as he and another man with a couple bags of money. Beast Boy and Raven ran to the scene and stopped the men in their tracks. But the men only snickered and shot their guns.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Beast Boy as he pushed Raven out of the way. But the men shot again. This time it hit Raven in the arm. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Her arm became drenched with blood. One of the men came to her and smiled.

"Look at this. We have a hostage." He smiled.

"Lets get her out of here." The other said and picked her up.

Beast Boy ran up a few seconds later to find that Raven was missing. He saw her blood on the ground and looked around. There were no other clues, no articles of clothing, nothing. Beast Boy began to feel quite sick, but walked it off. He remembered that his animal abilities could help him. He quickly changed into a dog and sniffed Raven's blood and ran off.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. R&R**


	5. Questions, Worries and Water

**It's been forever since I've written anything so here is what some of you have been waiting for…**

Chapter 5

Raven had woken a while after getting shot in the arm. She tried to sit up, but her arm was sore. She look down at it and felt sicker. Her arm was wrapped in a bandage, which was blood-soaked. She looked around at everything. Piles of money, jewels that lined the floor, and dirty piles of clothes were everywhere.

"Where am I?" she groaned. One of the men stepped out from the shadows, followed by the other man.

"Who are you?" she asked, holding her bandaged arm.

"That ain't important." The one man said. He was a tall, fat, and uglier man with two buck teeth. In his hand, he held a small, orange bottle and a roll of bandages in the other.

"You just stay quiet." The other man demanded. He was a midget with a bald head and five-o'clock shadow. Raven couldn't help herself, but started to ask questions.

"Did you guys fix my arm?" She asked nervously.

"Yes. We are the ones who shot you. And now you are our hostage. It wouldn't be fun to keep a hostage who has already bled to death." Laughed the midget. The tall man was staring at her with widened eyes. Raven only then realized that she was naked.

"My clothes!" she yelled, trying to cover herself from them. "Where are my clothes?"

"You don't get your clothes until the Teen Titans surrender to us." Smiled the midget. He stared at her from her lovely face and stopped as he tried to look at her entrance.

"Stop it, you pervert!" she yelled and slapped him. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Greg." Said the tall guy, with a smile on his face.

"And I am Tony." The midget followed.

"You guys don't sound too tough." She began to give off a smile. She folded her arms to cover her breasts.

"Oh yeah?" asked Tony and pulled out the gun he had used to shoot her before.

"You wouldn't." she cried as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"We have a couple questions. You cooperate and you live." He snickered.

"Fine. Ask me." She frowned.

"Are you married?" asked Greg in the back.

"I am engaged." She grunted angrily. So the men continued.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Beast Boy was in the alleys of the city, hoping to find tracks from the car. He had lost them and began to lose hope of finding her. He stopped about half way around the city and fell down. He was way to tired to go on any further, so he changed into a bird and flew to Titans Tower. He burst though the front door, panicking.

"I need help!" he yelled and fell to his knees. Robin ran to his side and helped him over to the couch.

"What happened, Beast Boy?" he asked as the Rest of the Titans sat down beside him.

"Raven… 2 guys… kidnapped." Was all he could get out before he closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. The others eyes widened.

"Raven was kidnapped?" asked Cyborg.

"We were out on a date and we had to go fight these guys who robbed a bank. She got shot and taken away." Beast Boy rushed his words.

"Where were you?" asked Starfire. "Raven knew that she was not allowed to kick the butt or she could hurt the child."

"I was off to get help for Raven." He said.

"We have to find her." Robin said. Beast Boy got up, but he was stopped by Cyborg.

"You have done enough, man." He said. "Stay here and rest. We'll do our best to find her." Beast Boy sat down and tried to get her off his mind by playing some videogames. But even with mindless games, he felt that he should go and help. It was his fault that she had been kidnapped, knowing that he should have taken her with him.

"If anyone is going to find Raven, then it has to be me." He told himself. He stood and ran out the door. He changed into a bird and searched the skies for any sign of his lover.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Raven had answered every last question that the men threw at her. Before she knew it, dusk had arrived.

"One day more to worry that my friends will never find me." She said to herself. "If only these dumbasses hadn't smashed my communicator and jammed my signal, then they'd surely find me. These bastards thought of everything."

She felt that she'd never get sleep, but closed her eyes. She opened them when she heard footsteps. The men walked in and over to her.

"Miss?" asked Greg, who held a glass in one hand and a pillow in the other.

"What?" asked Raven, studying the glass. It was crystal clear and safe, but she didn't trust them.

"We wanted to give you some things since you will be spending the night with us." Tony smiled.

"Drink this." Demanded Greg, shoving the glass into her face.

"Why?" Raven sat up. Tony pulled out his gun and pointed it at her stomach.

"It's water!" he yelled. "Just drink it."

Something was going on and Raven was not buying into them. She had a choice. Drinking the "water" or get killed for not touching it. She took the glass as Tony poked her stomach with his gun.

"Stop it!" she yelled. Tony took his gun away, but kept it aimed on her stomach. She gulped it all down and slammed the glass onto the ground where it broke into a million pieces.

"What's with the pillow?" she asked.

"You'll see." Snickered Greg.

Raven soon began to feel…different. She was woozy and when she tried to move, she couldn't. She soon passed out and there was nothing left. She couldn't move and she felt too numb. She couldn't scream or anything. She just lay there, like some giant stuffed animal.

She still had the power to become her soul-self. She whispered weakly, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." And left her body free to see what was happening.

**The suspense is killer. R&R!**


	6. Rape, Saved, and Pain

**Anticipation is done! On with the story!**

Chapter 6

Shock overcame Raven's soul. Greg and Tony were both naked and one, then the other was gliding their dicks in and out of her! Raven's soul was getting sick from the thought of her, being pregnant already, having sex with 2 other men. This was like Raven was cheating on Beast Boy, although she had no control over her actions.

"THOSE BASTARDS! HOW DARE THEY RAPE ME! THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE MOST FRIGHTING EVENT EVER! THEY MUST BE PUNISHED!" she screamed in her mind. But she suddenly thought of something. "I know what they have done to me and now I have a reason for them to be arrested. They don't know that I have the upper hand now." Raven's soul became part of her body again, and then everything went black.

Raven awoke to a nasty feeling in her lower body. She (Unlike anyone else who has been raped) knew what happened and quickly looked at the floor. The 2 men were lying there naked and looked pretty satisfied. She was still kind of weak, but had enough energy left in her body to get to a phone and call the Titans. She used a bit of energy and put a black shield around the area they were in so they could not get away.

She ran to the phone and called them. She listened to the ringing on the other line until she heard a "Hello?"

"Robin!" Raven sobbed into the phone. "It's Raven."

"Raven! Where are you?" asked Robin.

"I am in a warehouse somewhere in Downtown." Raven looked behind her to make sure that the men were still asleep.

"Why can't we get a signal?" he asked. She heard the other Titans crowd around the phone.

"The 2 men that kidnapped me smashed my communicator and jammed my signal. I think I can fix it though." She ran to her Raven signal and checked it for any signs of damage. Nothing. She quickly released it, and it began to blink.

"We have your location." She heard Cyborg say.

"We will be there as soon as possible." Beast Boy said. "I love you and I promise we will kill the guys that kidnapped you." She hung up the phone.

"YOU!" she heard Tony say. She turned around, but covered her eyes. Tony tried to get to her. The shield was doing a pretty fine job. Greg stood up and took the gun.

"Move it!" he yelled. He pulled the trigger and sent a bullet flying. The problem was that it broke through the shield. It was weakening! Raven was quite panicked and was dodging bullets. But finally, they broke though the shield and pinned Raven to the ground.

"You will now learn not to mess with us." Laughed Tony.

"No. Let me teach you a lesson." She yelled. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A black bolt of light shot the men back and to a near by wall.

The men hit it with a "boom", knocking items away. They groaned and got up, both of them holding a gun. Raven gasped and dodged more blasts.

Greg and Tony got up and while she was on the ground, threw a net over her, making sure she would not move. They flipped her over and tied her hands and feet with rope and dragged her to the table. Her arms and legs were tied to the table and then, they did something the young telepath would never forget.

They started to lick her. They began by licking her breasts as she moaned and cried. They began to head south and sticking their fingers in sensitive places. She cried as they put their fingers into her and pumped her. She screamed for them to stop but they were having too much fun.

They stopped when the Titans busted through the door. They gasped at the sight. Beast Boy was the most shocked of the four.

"Please help me!" cried Raven. The Titans quickly took over, Robin and Cyborg busting the men down, while Beast Boy and Starfire quickly tended to Raven. They untied her and got rid of everything. She threw her arms around Beast Boy and sobbed into his chest.

The men were final taken care of and Raven threw on some clothes and ran outside. She rode on Beast Boy's back and when they got home, she went straight to her room.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Raven are you ok?" asked Beast boy from the hall.

"No!" She yelled, still sobbing. "I am personally violated, sick and afraid 10 times more than I was!"

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yes." She said and opened the door again. He sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Raven. What happened?"

"The men fixed my arm and made me answer all these personal questions. Then, they drugged and raped me." Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Then I called you, they tried to shoot me again, they tried to rape my again, and you guys came."

"Did they harm the baby?" he asked, a lump forming in the back of his throat.

"No. But they drugged me so that could have done something. But I have felt no different."

They went into silence. They did not want to hurt themselves anymore then they were. Raven was the first one to speak, very angrily.

"How could you have just left my like that? I never would have gotten raped if you had not been such an idiot!" she yelled. Beast Boy could not believe his ears.

"What?" he stood up and yelled straight in her face. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that it was all my fault that I was stupid enough to go out in battle while we have a baby to risk!"

"Oh! So it is all my fault?" she snapped.

"Want my to say it again?" he asked. She growled and slapped him. He fell to the ground, but got up.

"How could you?" he asked, his eyes filling with tears. She took notice of that and began to run towards the door.

"Raven, you can't run!" Beast Boy yelled, still holding his face.

"Well, your no help to me now!" Raven yelled. She started to cry and ran out the door and started down the stairs, not realizing that what they had said was how her nightmare started. Beast Boy ran after her, but by the time her had gotten to her, she tripped.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled. He turned away, not wanting to look at the horrid sight.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The other 3 Titans heard a crash from the stairs and ran right to it, without saying a word. They saw Raven, they saw Beast Boy, and they saw the pain in both of their eyes.

"Someone call 911, now!" yelled Robin. Cyborg quickly ran to the phone and dialed the number. He gave them all the information, and ran back to them.

"They will be here as soon as they can." He told the Titans and sat next to Raven.

"Starfire, go into the main room and when they get here, lead them here." Ordered Robin.

"I will." Starfire answered. She flew out of the room and into the main room, and sat down in a panicked fashion.

"Hang in there, Rae." Beast Boy whispered, hold his fiancée in his arms.

**You know the drill! R&R**


	7. Surgery, News and Jade

**I finally wanted to put some of you out of your misery. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7**

Raven had never felt as afraid as she was then. She lay there in Beast Boy's arms in intense pain.

"Beast Boy," she said weakly. "I'm scared."

Beast Boy lost a couple of tears. He was afraid more for Raven than the life of his child, knowing he could always have another child, but could never find another Raven.

"I know," he choked out. "I am too."

"Just hang on." Robin whispered, biting his lip. The guys were more scared than anything. Raven looked as if she was not going to make it, but was willing to hang on. She was stronger than that, just going to loosen her grip and let herself die.

Beast Boy's mind was playing the scene over and over again. Raven, running to save herself from her fears, and trips, hitting the metal floor with a loud crash. She hit her head pretty hard and he stomach even more. The baby. Beast Boy wished he could see inside her and know what was happening to his child.

Starfire ran in. The medical personnel were not following.

"Starfire?" Robin asked. "Why aren't you in the other room?"

"The medical assistance needed to fly to the top of our Tower to get to Raven." Starfire answered.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked as she loosed her grip. She groaned as the pain became more intense. But she stopped and looked at him. They stared into each other's eyes before two men had arrived.

"You'll be okay. I promise." Beast Boy said to Raven as the men put her onto a stretcher. He did not let go of her hand until the loaded her into the helicopter to fly her to a hospital. He got in with her and the men shut the doors.

The rest of the Titans waited until it was overhead before getting into the T-Car to follow them.

Inside the helicopter, the men were constantly checking to make sure she was breathing and asking a bunch of questions. But they had gotten into the hospital, where Beast Boy grasped Raven's hand yet again. He saw the Titans and they all followed behind.

The doctor in the maternity ward saw Raven and quickly began to ask questions. Beast Boy was just trying to keep up with him.

"We will be taking her in for an emergency C-Section, which just might save the baby." The doctor informed Beast Boy. "But you must wait out here."

Beast Boy was not in the mood to protest to he went out to the other Titans, who all had worried looks on their faces, Beast Boy not coming out with Raven.

"They have to do and emergency surgery." Beast Boy told them. They all gasped in shock.

"Will it save the child?" asked Starfire. She was on the verge of tears.

"We don't know." Beast Boy answered, sitting down on the couch. "But more importantly, will Raven be okay." The Titans could not say anything. No one had the nerve to.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The Titans could not stand the wait that they had to endure. They could not do anything for Beast Boy, no matter how beat up he looked. He was just sitting there in a trance-like state, waiting for someone to come out to say that Raven was all right. But then he remembered the talk that they were going to have with the Titans after their date.

"Uh, guys." Beast Boy said, breaking the silence. "I have to tell you guys something."

"What's it about, BB" asked Cyborg.

"It was about Raven." He began as the others crowed around him. "Well, a while after Raven found out about the baby, she was having these nightmares that we thought might have been visions."

His eye widened in realization that what had just happened was familiar with one of her nightmares. But he continued. "The first one was what had just happened. She ran down the stairs and tripped, but she and the baby were killed."

"You don't think?" Cyborg said, turning his attention from Beast Boy to Robin.

"I hope not." Robin whispered.

"You will not have to wait long." Starfire pointed out. "Here comes a person now."

The doctor who had asked Beast Boy everything came over to him. He had his head up. That was something Beast Boy was hoping for.

"Is Raven okay?" asked Beast Boy shooting up and clinging to the doctor's shirt.

"She is all right." He replied, shooing Beast Boy off him. The Titans were all so happy. But Beast Boy broke it away for a second.

"Guys, there is nothing to celebrate yet." He said. "Is the baby ok?" He bit his lip, preparing himself for when the doctor said no.

"The baby is alive, but is breathing shallow." He told them. "We will take it in and see if we can get it to breath the way it is needed. Raven will be taken into a room in a few minutes."

The Titans stared at Beast Boy. He smiled. "'Kay. Now we can celebrate." Beast Boy sat for a second though to think. They stopped celebrating to ask Beast Boy.

"You all right, Beast Boy?" asked Robin. They all sat down.

"I'm so happy now, I don't know what to think." He sighed.

"You're a dad now." Cyborg smiled and slapped him on the back, causing Beast Boy to go flying across the coffee table.

"Not exactly." He broke the joy in the room. "If the baby is breathing shallow, then it may not breathe at all." They stayed silent until Raven was taken out of the ER to a new room. They decided not to disturb her until she was settled in, so they stayed out of the way.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Beast Boy went to the nurse at the reception desk.

"Could you tell me where Raven of the Teen Titans is?" he asked.

"Room 690, Level 5, to the right, down the hall, tenth door on the left." She said, not looking up from her magazine.

The Titans got to her room quickly, and knocked. There was no reply, but they went in anyway. Raven was sitting in a bed, picking at her hospital bracelet. She looked up as Beast Boy ran over and hugged her.

"Raven, how do you feel?" he asked. She kissed him lightly.

"Sick, tired, like I'm going to float out of this bed." She said holding onto his hand. "Please tell me that the baby will be ok."

"When I asked the doctor, he said the baby was alive, but breathing shallow." He frowned. She said nothing else.

"Do you want us to go and see if the baby is ok?" asked Robin.

"Oh, please!" she said, squeezing Beast Boy's hand. The others left, leaving them to talk.

"Did you get a glimpse of our baby?" asked Beast Boy.

"I was unconscious, so I didn't see anything." She said, her voice becoming monotone again.

"I just want to see our child." Beast Boy frowned. He dropped her hand and sat back in a chair. Raven had never seen him like this. He was in pain. Not physical that she could fix, but emotional, that she had never had. Not until this moment anyway.

Starfire burst through the door and over to the couple. She was smiling, another good sign. The two looked up and crossed their fingers for all the luck in the world.

"The people of medical assistance say that the child will be fine for now." She informed them. They let go of their breath, and hugged each other.

"Can we see it?" asked Raven, not letting go of Beast Boy.

"Of course. But you must go down to the nursery." She said. Raven got out of the bed and put on her robe. The two followed Starfire to the nursery where a nurse led them in. She took them to an incubator, where a tiny baby was hooked to wires and machinery.

It had a folder hooked onto the machine and they quickly took it off and read it.

"We have a baby girl!" whispered Raven and kissed Beast Boy. They read through the rest of the report and quickly put it back.

They studied their child. She was green like her father with little spirals of dark green hair, popping out of her head. She had large purple eyes like her mother and a tiny chakra on her forehead. The nurse came over to them.

"The baby will be on the incubator for a while." She said.

"How long?" Beast Boy asked, putting his arm around Raven.

"A week or two." She answered. The couple's eyes widened. "Don't worry. If everything is ok, she can go home with you as soon as she is let off it."

The couple left and went to the other Titans.

"So what's up?" asked Cyborg.

"We found out that the baby is a girl." Raven said. "And that she will not be able to leave the hospital for around one to two weeks."

They all went back to Raven's room where she sat down. She could not stand the thought of having her new daughter having to be hooked up to machines the first few weeks of her life.

"You know, Rae." Beast Boy pierced her thoughts. "We should think about names for her."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" she asked.

The Titans went into deep thought. What would be the best name for the first child in the Teen Titans? Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"How about we name her after Terra?" he suggested. He looked at Raven and noticed a ticked off look on her face. "Never mind."

"I know the perfect name." Raven began. They all looked at her. "Jade."

"Why Jade?" asked Robin. Raven smiled.

"Well, she looked like Beast Boy and she had some jade green hair." She said simply.

"All right then. Jade." Beast Boy said, trying the new word on his tongue for the first time.

**So the baby is alive. ****Hallelujah! R&R. Tell me, should the baby live or not. I'll be waiting!**


	8. Nervous, Punches and Powers

**Good News for ya all! Jade is going to live. On With The story.**

Chapter 8

Raven sat alone in her room. She was, once again, thinking. Her mind was heavy with questions of her daughter's life. Would she live to see outside of the hospital? Would her mother and father at all hold her? Would she even leave the nursery alive? She had high hopes, but with each passing second, she began to lose hope that any of those questions, would be answered with a positive answer.

She closed her eyes to sleep, but could only see her baby, helpless, cold, unable to get a steady breath.

Beast Boy entered the room, hoping that she was asleep, with all that she had been through. But she lay wide-awake, toying with her hospital bracelet.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, pulling a chair over and sitting next to her.

"How did you guess?" she said, putting her hospital bracelet down long enough to pull him into a hug.

"What's up?" he asked her, pulling away from their embrace.

"I'm too worried to rest." She answered. "How is Jade looking now?"

"She is breathing a little better, but not a lot of progress has been made." He told her.

She stared at him, her eyes widened with sadness. She got off the bed and went over to the window. She sighed and tried to keep the lump in her throat from making her burst into tears. She watched the busy street below, with nothing but lower hopes then ever before.

"You know, she still has a chance." He said from his seat.

"I know." She whispered. "But back in the nursery, she just looked so…helpless. It seemed as if I could help her, but instead, chose to watch her lose more chances to live."

She walked over to the bed and sat down, and stared into his eyes. The Titans came into the room and started to speak.

"How are you two?" asked Robin.

"Fine." Said Raven, giving them a fake smile.

"How many more days do you have to stay here?" asked Cyborg.

"6 days." Raven said, touching the bandage that cover the side of her head she hit when she fell.

"It will fly by though." Beast Boy kissed her bandage.

"Well, if the child is well by then, you may leave with it in your possession." Smiled Starfire.

"I hope." Raven whispered to herself. She relaxed on her pillow and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was asleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven awoke the next morning, her head still full of questions. She stared at her sleeping fiancée who lay over the side of the cot. She smiled and kissed him, making him stir. She got up and went to the bathroom and washed her face, taking special care not to get her bandage wet.

"I wonder how the baby is today. I hope she is ok." She thought. She finished in the bathroom and walked to her bed; where Beast Boy was awake, watching the TV. She sat on her bed without saying a word and started watching the news report.

"You ok?" Beast Boy asked her. She gave him a fake smile and took his hand.

"Everything is fine." She lied. "Why?"

"I just want to know." He frowned.

She could not take the silence and finally broke. "I am worried for the baby."

"Of course you are." He said, his voice showing less worry. "I am too."

The sat in silence for a little while before Starfire rushed through the door. She had a grin on her face.

"I have good news for you." She said happily. "Your child is alive still."

Beast Boy and Raven let go of their breaths.

"In fact," Starfire began. "The doctor says that the child is getting better fast than expected."

Raven suddenly shot up. "I think we should go see her."

She put on her robe and ran out the door, followed by Beast Boy and the other Titans. When Beast Boy caught up, Raven was staring into the window, with her hands clapped over her mouth.

Jade's hands and chakra were glowing.

"She has powers." Raven said. "She's healing herself."

"Let's go in." Beast Boy whispered. They both walked into the nursery and explained what they thought was going on, to the nurse.

"Would you like to hold her?" the nurse asked. Raven nodded and waited for the nurse to get her out. "She is premature so be careful."

She handed Jade to Raven. Raven felt a sense of happiness surge through her as she held her daughter. She noticed the tiny chakra on her baby's forehead was glowing a deep shade of red, which did not seem like a good sign. Jade then released the energy, sending a small punch-like blow to Beast Boy's forehead, knocking him back somewhat.

"She is strong." Beast Boy laughed softly. "Would you like to go?"

"Yes." She said, not looking away from her child's sleepy face. She put her back and they walked out together.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven and Beast Boy went back to the room, Beast Boy still rubbing his head from where Jade somewhat punched him.

"If she is that strong now, she will be invincible later." He smiled.

A knock came from the door, and the doctor came in.

"How are we doing today?" he asked and walked over to Raven.

"Aside from a few bumps, we're fine." Smiled Raven.

"I have some good news for you." He said. "The baby is going to be able to go home, tomorrow. She has made a lot of progress."

"Wonderful!" yelled Starfire who had just entered the room to hear the last sentence. The doctor left so Cyborg and Robin could come in.

"Wow." Smiled Raven. "This is happening so fast."

"I know." Said Beast Boy. "I can't wait."

**Short chapter I know. I want to thank my friend The Gecko for his help.**


	9. Home, Powerful Baby and Anger

Chapter 9

Raven held Jade in her arms. It was the day that they finally could go home. Beast Boy was packing up their things, while the others were fixing up the T-Car, so that Jade would be comfortable.

Raven looked down at her baby, who snored softly in her arms. She could not believe that she actually had a baby and she was a mom, and she was responsible for the life of this little wonder that she beheld so closely. She was on the verge of tears, but wiped them away quickly.

"You ready to go home?" Raven asked Beast Boy. He stood up, with their stuff in his arms.

"Yeah." He smiled. They headed towards the door, taking a final look at the room.

They walked out to the parking lot, where the others were waiting. Cyborg was in the driver's seat, and Robin in the passengers. Starfire was outside. She gave them a warm smile and called them over.

"Friends, you may ride in the T-Car, and I will fly home." She smiled and took the baby in her arms. She gently placed Jade in her seat and latched together the buckle.

"Thanks, Star." Beast Boy said.

She gave him a hug and then Raven, who hugged back. Raven smiled down at her baby, and teleported herself to the seat next to Jade. Beast Boy climbed in beside her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She didn't even notice though, for she was too caught up and watching her baby like a hawk.

She scanned her daughter over. She looked more like her father as she slept. Her little fist was clutching Raven's finger and stirred. Raven could not believe how small she was. She was premature, but she felt a lot bigger and heavier inside of her.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "You have been awfully quiet since we left. You okay?"

"I just want my baby to be safe." She replied. "I don't want to lose her like we almost did."

Beast Boy sighed. She was being a bit overprotective of Jade. She has healing powers like her mom too, so what did she have to worry about?

The car stopped in front of Titans Tower, where Raven fiddled with the car seat. Her hands shook as she unlatched it and took Jade into her arms. She stepped out of the car and up to the door of the tower. Raven walked to the main room and passed by it without the slightest stare.

Beast Boy could not keep up with her pace as he tried to carry every last bag into his arms. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, on his back, trying to get up.

"Do you want some help?" asked Cyborg, picking his friend up, off the ground.

"Could you?" Beast Boy asked pointing to the pile of bags. Cyborg nodded and heaved them into his arms.

Raven was sitting quietly in her room, rocking the small bassinet that Starfire got them, back and forward. Cyborg bashed through the door and dropped the bags onto the ground, waking the baby. Jade began to cry, making Raven give the hybrid a nasty glare.

"Look what you've done!" she cried. Before she had the chance to chant her spell, and small black light rose from Jade's chakra. It swam over to Cyborg and began to grow over him. He started to panic as he rose a few feet from the ground and began to hit the wall.

Raven stared in shock as the banging became more constant. As Jade cried harder, the banging became slamming against the ceiling and floor. She placed a hand over Jade's chakra and cut off the energy. Cyborg fell hard to the floor and stared at them from the floor.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked, placing Jade in the bassinet and running over to her friend.

"Just fine." He said, sarcastically.

"Do you want help?" she tried to help him up.

"No the floor is just fine." He repeated his sarcasm.

She sighed, and helped him off the ground.

"She is too powerful, even for a baby." He said.

"I know," she sighed. "But she is just a baby. She has no control. I didn't have control when I was little."

"She gets more powerful as she cries, and when that happens, she goes after the person she is angry at."

"So I have noticed." She scoffed.

"I guess as long as she is not upset with one of us, she will have her powers in check." He smiled. He left quickly, not turning his back to them.


End file.
